warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Grinlok/@comment-118.137.63.195-20150716212306
As Grinlok user with 4 forma & potato'ed, I could say that Grinlok is good weapon but it wasn't the kind of super weapon that one might bring into level 60++ enemy. Below lv 50, Grinlok is enough to kill major mob and still fun to play - for people who likes this kind of weapon style. In my opinion tho, Grinlok is the true "mid end-game" weapon that is exactly at the center. My opinion is based on consideration about enemy level, which in my case I put weapon that still kill enemy lv 60+ with relative ease as "super-weapons" (high level end-game weapon), and anything below 55-+ simply as "weapons". (between 55-60, I consider this range as the top range, as if a weapon still does enough damage to break into lv 60, then it goes into "super-weapon".) Grinlok stands out quite amazingly for weapons as it has flexibility to be built as critical dmg or as status chance. Syndicate augmentation makes this gun even better than before. The critical rate boost from Deadly Sequence, Point Strike and Critical Delay is good enough to deals high damage on enemies up to lv 50. And for people who likes status chance, Grinlok does the job quite perfectly (as numbers above 100% did nothing.) With right modding, every shots will inflict status and combined with Deadly Sequence, it could add up the effectiveness of Grinlok. Radial Radiation chance and damage, on my experience, is one thing that helps me out solo-ing T2/3/4 void. In comparison with other weapons outside "super-weapons", Grinlok is one of the best and also fun weapon to carry (especially if you do like the gun model :) ). It beats any weapon outside those of that "super-weapons" with ease as status build and crit build is both viable up to 50. There also exist some disadvantages and problems with Grinlok, however. The main disadvantage is : 1. low magazine capacity compared to other semi-auto mid-range weapon such as Latron/Sybaris (Sybaris does have less shot capacity but higher magazine capacity gain more benefit with magazine capacity mod) 2. slow fire rate, as if you leave any fire rate mod and play Grinlok with it's basic fire rate, you will have problems killing close-range opponent. It' might be enough for playing mission that has medium-density mob spawn ratio. The problem will be apparent if one goes into survival/hive/any infested mission. And there is some kind of "bug" with the weapon as it DOES have - what people called it - "dud" rounds. One of two ammo seems to does nothing other than a bang. It fires but does not dealing damage or anything to the opponent. For me it was rare but I DO notice it in every of my game. Nevertheless, I've been using this weapon since it's release and it never disappoint me. Damage on lv 55 opponents will not be enough to go for major mobs, but for simple 30 minute survival or 25 wave defense in either T3/T4 is totally enough. If your kind of farming is to reach rotation C and repeat, this Grinlok will not gonna let you down! - Vlad